


Whispers Of Longing In the Night

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Whispers Of Longing In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

"Oh?"

Keith looks at Lance's silhouette in the darkness of their bedroom, the only light there provided by the filtered moonlight beaming through the window, a silent breeze dancing with the curtains.

"Y-you don't have to answer," Lance says, his tone a little rushed and Keith feels the mattress dip a little as Lance shifts, shuffling slightly away from him as if embarrassed. "Not yet at least. It's okay, really. I don't mind. Take all the ti-"

"Lance, shut up!" 

The silence is immediate. Keith can only hear the thrumming of his heart in his ears as he ponders Lance's question. He bits his lip, chews the inside of his cheek.

"Keith?" Lance calls in a timid voice. 

"I'm here," he replies searching for Lance's hand, finding it only a few inches away. He taps his fingers first, tentatively and then links their fingers together, Lance's squeezing his lightly.

"What do you think?" Lance's voice is just a whisper filled with hope. It swirls around Keith's chest, pokes at his heart until it finally nestles there, content and certain. 

Keith fills his lungs, lets the air out as he leans forward, his head resting on Lance's shoulder and he smiles, a chuckle escaping his lips. He can feel Lance tensing up a little at his reaction so he wraps his arms around Lance, snuggling closer to his body and letting his warmth, his scent, his entire being envelop him.

"I want it too," Keith says and as soon as the words were out, Lance relaxed into him with a deep sigh of relief. Keith didn't need to pull away to know Lance's eyes would be brimming with tears because his own were ready to spill. "I never realised how much I wanted it until now."

"You sure?" Lance asks, a small doubt overlapping his elated hope momentarily. Keith feels him shudder slightly in his arms, feels the way Lance's breath match his frantic heartbeat and he pushes back to stare at him. 

Keith's eyes had adjusted to the dimness enough to recognise Lance's expression, the wrinkles between his eyebrows a clear sight of a silent panic.

"Breathe," Keith reminds him as he lifts a finger to smooth those lines away. Lance lets out a shaky breath before taking a lung full of air and exhaling again, calmly this time. After a few seconds, Keith's hand rests on his cheek, thumb tracing caresses on Lance's skin. "Better?"

Lance nods closing his eyes briefly. Then he leans against Keith's touch and opens those ocean eyes again, staring at him with that same hope as before. 

"There," Keith comments smiling, heart swelling to its triple size, barely able to fit in his ribcage anymore. "There's the man I want to start a family with."

Lance's smile is wide and emotional, this time tears spilling out as he lets out a choked chuckle just as Keith did before. 

"A family," Lance says nudging Keith's palm with his cold nose and planting a kiss there. "Our family. You really want that?"

"I've never wanted anything else more in my life," Keith replies. Lance steals a glance his way, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised in a question and all Keith can do is laugh as he presses their foreheads together. "Well, apart from you, of course. And marrying you."

Lance giggles are joyful and carefree. "Cheesy!"

Keith nudges Lance's nose as he keeps giggling, arms snaking around Keith's neck and pulling him closer enough so they breathe the same air. 

"Keith, a family," Lance comments and there's a note of elation in his voice that has Keith's body shuddering in relish. "Our own little family. The McKoganes-"

"Hold on a tick," Keith pulls away as Lance stares dreamily at the ceiling.

"I can already picture a big wooden sign at the door with our names carved on it-"


End file.
